


Spellbound

by isaacnewtcns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaacnewtcns/pseuds/isaacnewtcns
Summary: Newton Isaac Scamander had been stuck behind his grandfather's shadow since the day he'd been born. Burdened with his name and the pressure to do great things just like him. It was something he'd never wanted. Unlike most young wizards, Newt had no desire to go to Hogwarts and learn magic, but unfortunately, he had no choice. His negative attitude earns him a spot in Slytherin House and Draco Malfoy's posse. In an attempt to fit in with the other menacing kids in his house, Newt pushes everyone away. Everyone but one nosy, impulsive Gryffindor boy, who seemed to have it all, but was only interested in Newt.Thomas Murphy on the other hand never stopped. He was never stuck. With his father's job, he moved around a lot, never really staying in one place for too long. But moving countries changed Thomas's whole world. He was no longer able to attend Illvermony's as his parents had and instead would go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he knew nothing and nobody. There, Thomas strives to do well, to show his parents that he could be just as great as they were, and to earn the respect of the other young English wizard's, especially a certain captivating blond boy's.





	Spellbound

+++

ENGLAND MADE THOMAS FEEL VERY SELF-CONSCIOUS. Everyone he passed on the street looked so put-together and posh. It was nothing like Denver, where he’d lived last. All the american cities he’d been to seemed to blend together compared to the places he’d seen in England. 

Thomas and his family had settled in Canterbury, England, and his father promised there wouldn’t be any more moving for a long time. Thomas wasn’t sure how to feel about that. The time zones between England and America made it hard to talk to his family and friends. The english people intimidated him. Thomas was afraid to even open his mouth, worried what they’d think of his American tongue. He was used to moving cities because of his father’s job, but moving countries was a bigger change than Thomas had expected. 

As he bounced down his driveway towards the mailbox, Thomas watched the street warily. The Murphys lived in a small, quiet, neighbourhood, and Thomas loved that. He’d always enjoyed being away from the hustle and bustle of a busy city. His last house in Denver had been out on a farm, and although that house had been a lot of work, it was always peaceful. 

Nobody but Mrs Hannah was outside. She was sitting on her porch, reading. It was so quiet, Thomas winced when he opened his creaky mailbox door. Several letters flooded out into his hand, and Thomas quickly flipped through the letters, reading their backs. Most of them were addressed to his father, John Murphy. One was addressed to the whole Murphy family, and Thomas figured it was a wedding invite. But the last one had his name, and only his name, written in bold on its back. Thomas cocked his head at the letter, running his hand over his name. He flipped it over to reveal a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms with a large letter H over it. 

Thomas beamed, clutching the letter tightly in his hands. He ran back up his driveway and into his house. His parents were both in the kitchen and Thomas threw the mail on the table in front of his father, hoping it’d tear his attention away from his laptop. 

Mr Murphy raised a brow at Thomas’s actions.  
“What’s up, Tom?” his father asked with a smile. 

Thomas took his letter out from his back pocket and sat down across from his father at the table. Mrs Murphy spun around and tested her hands on the counter. 

“It’s from Hogwarts.” Thomas grinned. 

Mrs Murphy gasped, taking a seat next to Mr Murphy. “Open it up! It’s probably your acceptance letter!” 

He shrugged, glancing up at his mother. “If they even want me,” he scoffed. He tore the seal off of the letter and took a deep breath. Mr Murphy tapped his foot furiously against the floor, anxious for Thomas to read the letter. 

Thomas cleared his throat, and pulled the letter out of the envelope. “Dear Thomas Murphy, we are pleased to inform you that you--” he stopped mid-sentence, stifling back a smile, “have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!” 

He didn’t bother reading the rest of the letter then. His parents pulled him into a hug, laughing with him. 

“Oh honey, this is amazing!” his mother said. “I mean, it’s not Illvermony’s, but, you’re going to be a great wizard!” 

The looks on his parent’s faces was all Thomas had ever wanted. He never wanted that moment to end. Mrs Murphy announced that she’d make celebratory spaghetti for dinner that night, and apple pie for desert. Thomas was in heaven. 

While his mother cooked, Thomas snuck upstairs to his parent’s room. They had no idea, but Thomas knew exactly where they kept all of their old books, apparel, and wands from when they went to Illvermony’s. Thomas enjoyed going through their things, and pretending that they were his own. 

Thomas pulled a broomstick from the wardrobe and gripped it tightly, smiling down at it. J.M was initialed into the top of the stick. From what Thomas knew, his father had been the Keeper of his house, Thunderbird. Quidditch was a passion of his father's, and he'd always told Thomas how excited he was for him to one day learn how to fly and to play. They'd been watching games on TV since Thomas was five years old, and had even been to a game in Atlanta when he was nine. 

That was the only thing that bothered Thomas about going to Hogwarts. The only, major thing. He wouldn’t be able to attend the same school as his parents had. He wouldn’t be sorted into the same houses as they were in, and he wouldn’t have the same teachers that they learned from. Thomas wondered if his parents were bothered by that fact as well. 

John Murphy was the Keeper of Thunderbird’s Quidditch team, a Prefect, and Professor Murphy’s son. Laura Turner-Murphy was Captain of Wampus House Cheerleaders (because the Americans love their cheerleaders) an honor roll student, and an intern at The Magical Congress of the United States for a summer. Thomas had a lot to live up to, even if no one knew who his parents were at Hogwarts. That didn't matter to Thomas. What mattered, was keeping those proud, overjoyed looks on his parent's faces forever.

His mother called his name from downstairs and Thomas nearly dropped the broomstick out of his hands. He quickly stuffed it back in the wardrobe and ran down to the kitchen to help set the table for supper, never wiping the smug smile off of his face.

He had never been so excited for September to arrive. 

+++

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! welcome to my first fanfiction on here! i'm a little nervous, because i know there are so many great writers on here and i've gotta do a lot to work my way up to the top, but i hope you enjoy this AU. harry potter and the maze runner are two of my biggest fandoms, and once this idea came to me, i couldn't pass it up.
> 
> here are some disclaimers:  
> \- the story begins during year one of thomas and newt's hogwarts schoolyears, which means they are only twelve years old  
> \- the story is set during the harry potter series, because i wanted to include existing hp characters and plots and such  
> \- newt and thomas's relationship will be a very very very slow burn  
> \- newt and thomas's pov's will alternate every other chapter  
> \- the first twenty chapters are set in year one, the next twenty are set in year two, the following twenty in year three and so on  
> (meaning there will be loads of chapters haha) 
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> you can also find me on wattpad @isaacnewts :)  
> love always,  
> chloe


End file.
